Just One Of Us
by Pricat
Summary: After one of Bunsen's experiments turns him human, Sam has a lot to learn but Jean will help him out.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock rang as Sam sat up annoyed as he hated the alarm clock wrecking his peaceful dreams of being a super eagle like Captain America but hit it with a hand?

"Maybe I'm dreaming..." he said but stunned looking in the mirror but gasped.

He was human now and his feathers were gone except for his hair feathers and finger claw like nails blushing as it reminded him of being naked behind his feathers remembering humans wore clothes needing clothes.

He was going to his closet pulling out a hooded top and crop jeans putting them on feeling better but a smirk crossed his face imagining not just the others's reactions but Jean's going downstairs.

"I'm getting hungry, I guess I can fix something." he said smelling peanut butter.

Ever since Jean had introduced him to it, he was in love with peanut butter and tried to eat it any chance he could but making himself a plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, which would be the oddest breakfast in the world, not to Sam.

Hd was making himself coffee but happily eating hearing footsteps as Jean's eyes widened as Bunsen had called him explaining and sighed seeing his now humanised eagle dork-dork eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for breakfast.

"Morning Jean, I can explain!

I thunk,I turned human in my sleep!" he said.

Jean couldn't help but smile at that.

"One, it was Bunsen's fault and should wear off after a week and two, you know you can't have peanut butter and jelly for breakfast Sammy, it's not an nutrious breakfast!

Give me the platter mon amie!" he said.

"Ugh that's not fair Jean!" he said.

"I'll save them for lunch okay, but let's have cereal okay?" Jean said.

"Fine..." Sam said not happy.

He then saw Jean hug him knowing he hadn't meant it.

"I just care about your well being, that's all." he said.

"I know." Sam said as he was eating up.

An idea came to him as he had to go to the theatre knowing the others would freak but Jean told him not to making him understand meaning they could have fun.

"Yes but nobody can know it's you.

I kinda lied to the others, saying you were sick." he said.

"Pretty devious but let's go." he said.

That afternoon, Sam was in his room sketching while eating cookies as Jean had gone out for a while plus was tired as they had been playing baseball at the park rubbing his eyes feeling sleepy lying down on the bed with Ernest in his arms drifting off.

"Sam-" Jean asked getting back but smiled entering seeing him asleep.

He knew he had tired him out leaving him be but was putting groceries away and hiding the jars of peanut butter knowing Sam could smell it.

Sam being human might be a good thing for the both of them, since Sam needed to be more social and impulsive.

Tne phone rang as it was a certain amphibian but assuring him Sam was resting hanging up, later checking in on his human eagle and he was still asleep seeing he was a heavy sleeper which was cute.

He knew that Sam loved being around him, and they were like friend's, mon amiss so he could teach him about being social and to come out of his shell but saw their neighbour Emily there.

"Woah...

Sammy?" she asked.

"Don't look at me!" Sam yelled hiding.

"It's okay, one of Bunsen's experiments did this but it'll last forva week." Jean said as she understood.

"You guys are gonna have fun, huh?" she said.

She knew things were going to be interesting. 


	2. Mall Antics

Just One Of Us

That night, Jean was making hot chocolate for him and Sam as it was a long day but he and Sam were watchingvModern Family but Sam was liking it and Phil looked like Jean.

He saw Sam in his Captain America onesie but sleepy as he entered with two mugs and cookies.

"Mmm cookies and cocoa!" he said.

Jean chuckled as he knew his friend loved sweet stuff and was seeing the blue haired man drink up.

"Thanks Jeanbug I'm not used to being human." he said.

"I know but it's for a week plus I'll help you through it, and Emily too." Jean him.

"Yes but it's weird not having my feathers plus I think there's griffin blood in my family." Sam told him.

"That explains things." Jean said as he saw Sam sleepy but resting his head on Jean's shoulder but Jean didn't mind.

He was humming Soft Eagle.

The next morning, Sam found himself in his room unaware that Jean had carried him to bed after he had fallen asleep smelling pancakes running downstairs as he saw that Jean had put peanut butter and jelly on them.

"Thanks Jeanbug as I love PB and J." Sam told him.

"Yes but I have to go to work and you're gonna be with Emily for the day plus Constantine's kids arebthere." Jean told him.

Sam sighed but hoped maybe they wouldn't notice since he was human for a week.

"I should get dressed." he said.

He went upstairs but Emily was there but explaining she was going to the mall as Sam came down dressed but looked cute.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

He was going to her house and saw Ami, Sneaker and Yuna were goofing around with Baby and Lucky as Sam sighed.

The Bad Frog's daughters were curious about the guy but Sneaker gasped seeing it was Sam.

"How did that happen?" she asked.

"Bunsen did it." Sam said as Sneaker was getting ideas.

Sam was unaware that Jean was practising his magic tricksbas hevwas a magician in his spare time.

Emily smiled as she knew this.

They were going to the mall but Ami and Yuna were behaving but Sneaker was beingvwild.

"You okay?" Emily asked Sam.

He nodded as hevsaw Jean doing magic tricks on a stage as he smirked throwing a lot of coins into the hat.

Emily wondered who that guy was unaware that it was Jean.

Sam told her making her smirk. 


End file.
